Say Cheese Lovebirds
by Singing Fire
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and no one is quite sure how Percy and the Seven all ended up going to the Goode Sweetheart Dance for the night. Its a magical night of slow dances, couple photos, monster fighting and horrible, hilarious pictures galore thanks to Leo and that gods cursed camera of his. Sort of Sequel to Smile for the Camera.


**Well, I don't even have an excuse for writing this right now. But I can blame someone. Thanks to the Goddess of Awesomeness, who asked for more cute little one shots like this and I am happy to oblige. This was going to be a Leo POV, but Leo, stubborn annoying little….well, it just didn't work for me, no matter what way I wrote it. So, I fell back on option number two. **

**Also, please check out the previous little one shot by me, Smile for the Camera before reading this. I'm not sure if would cause any confusion for anyone, but it couldn't hurt.**

**And please, drop a review when you're done. It makes this all worth the five days of stressing over this. But don't be mean about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO**

**PERCY POV**

Honestly, even two hours later, Percy still wasn't sure how Leo had convinced them all to do this.

Tugging at the collar of his green plaid shirt, he attempted to flatten his hair, but as always it remained messy and untameable.

"Percy, come on, Annabeth's here." His mother called from outside the bathroom, and he just sighed, shaking his hair out and untucked his shirt from his pants. Really, his mother didn't understand sometimes that he looked like an idiot like that.

He opened the bathroom door, double checking that Riptide was in his pocket (it was), and headed into the kitchen, following the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

His mother just set out a plate, and his step father grabbed a cookie quickly, dropping it instantly and waving his hand in the air.

"You have to wait five minutes before you eat the cookies Paul." His mother smiled and kissed his cheek, pulling the cookies away and out of Percy's reach and returned to the kitchen.

"Annabeth honey, you can just put your coat over the back of your chair. I'm sure you'll all be leaving as soon as Argus arrives." His mom called, and he smirked at Paul before heading into the dining room.

Annabeth was, in one word, stunning.

She wore a summer dress, a light blue color with a flashy silver belt and, Percy smirked, running shoes. Annabeth smiled, her hair back in a ponytail with a few strands of blonde hair curling around her ears, no doubt thanks to the Aphrodite cabin.

He smiled and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear so his parents wouldn't hear. "You look amazing."

Annabeth didn't blush, but kissed his cheek, which was all the thanks he ever needed from her.

"And I can't believe they convinced you to wear a dress."

Annabeth smacked the back of his head, not very lightly either, and said "I can't believe you let Leo convince you guys to go to this stupid dance."

Percy shrugged. In all honestly, it could be kind of fun, like the Halloween they all dressed up for.

"It'll be fine Wise Girl, just relax for once." He teased, tugging on a curl. She swatted his hands away and said "How long till the rest come pick us up?"

Percy glanced at his watch, the one Tyson gave him and said "Maybe five minutes, less. Depends on how often Argus has to stop to make sure Leo isn't thrown from the window along the way."

A loud honking from outside, followed by a faint shout of "Hurry it up you guys," echoed from the street below.

Percy smirked. "I think they're here."

Annabeth just shook her head, grabbing the little flashy silver purse she had brought with her, pulling her dagger out and testing the tip.

"I wouldn't doubt it if Leo doesn't survive tonight." She said, and Percy threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Remember, this is supposed to be fun Wise Girl. Have a good time, get away from both camps, you know." He said.

Annabeth grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and threw over her shoulder a "Shut up Seaweed Brain" before she headed towards the door.

"Bye Mom, bye Paul." He shouted, heading out after his girlfriend.

"Have fun you two." His mom called back to him, making him smile. Yeah, have fun with a girl who clearly did not want to be anywhere near the Goode Sweetheart Dance tonight.

He didn't catch up to Annabeth until he was in the lobby, since she took the stairs down and he had to follow after her. He grabbed her hand and walked out with her, waving to Hazel in the front seat of the camp van beside Argus, who gave them a silent greeting.

"Just try and have fun tonight Annabeth." He told her, opening the door for her and climbing in after his girlfriend.

There was a bright flash of a camera and he counted down in his head.

_3…2…1…_

"Leo!"

Leo grinned at them from the backseat, once again holding his homemade camera and grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Sorry Annabeth, but seriously, consider this a freebie."

Leo had dressed up as well, wearing one of those black T-shirts that looked like a suit and black jeans, and his camera hanging around his neck. He waved to Percy and said "Come on people, let's make room."

Piper, sitting in the backseat with Jason and Frank, just shook her head and said "There's only room in the middle seat Repair Boy, and you're the only one sitting there right now."

Percy rolled his eyes and climbed in, shutting the door beside him and asked "He got you guys too?"

Jason nodded and grinned a little, holding Piper's hand.

"He said he'll send them to the Stolls if anyone tries to destroy the camera." Frank said, crossing his arms in the back seat and scowling.

"Come on Frankie, lighten up." Leo was literally bouncing up and down in his seat as the camp van drove towards Goode, a couple blocks away. "This will be great. Wasn't like you guys were going to be doing anything for Valentine's Day anyway."

Percy rolled his eyes, and asked "Leo, where's your date?"

Leo was quiet for a minute, something Percy counted as a blessing, before Leo said "Hey, I'm working the camera tonight, I have no time for girls right now. Plus, Calypso couldn't make it."

Just the mention of her name again had Percy's gut curling up with quilt. He had thought he'd helped the young immortal, but had just left her stranded, even after promising to help her. It had been up to Leo to help Calypso, and Percy still kicked himself for not making sure the gods followed through on pardoning all the innocent immortals who got caught in the crossfire.

Annabeth noticed whatever look was on his face at the moment and he felt her hand in his.

_'__It's alright' _she mouthed at him, and he could only smile and hold her closer to him.

He had the best girlfriend ever.

Leo covered his eyes with his hands and shouted "Save the couple stuff for when the poor guy without a girl is at least ten feet away."

Jason rolled his eyes and Piper smacked the back of Leos' head and said "Be quiet just for once Leo. This was your idea after all."

Leo rolled his eyes as well and muttered "Technicalities Beauty Queen, technicalities."

Argus pulled up to the high school, the gym glowing with red and pink lights and a big banner hanging over the door in bold red letters that Percy assumed said "Goode Sweetheart Dance.", but just looked like "doGeo hDetartS wncae"

Argus glanced back at them, tipping his chauffeur hat Leo had gotten from somewhere and Percy smiled.

"Thanks Argus." He said, opening the side door beside him and hopping out, helping Annabeth out behind him.

Leo offered out his hand like he was a girl, waiting for Percy to help him down as well. Frank, behind Leo and waiting to leave, just shoved him out the door and said "Move it Leo, it's cramped in here."

He spotted Piper rolling her eyes behind Frank, and Jason just shaking his head. Hazel was already out of the van, wearing a light yellow summer dress and a jean jacket over her shoulders.

Frank got out, followed by Jason and Piper, and Leo clapped his hands together once.

"Alright, lets party!" Leo called out, heading towards the gym.

Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder and asked "Do you think anybody will ever understand Leo?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't think Leo understands himself half the time."

Piper was dressed up as well, wearing a dress like the other girls, but hers was a flower print. Jason and Frank both wore plain shirts, Jason dark blue with a black vest and Frank a black shirt with a red bow tie around his neck.

He took Annabeth's hand and said "Come on, let's see with Goode put together."

* * *

No one could ever say Goode's Student Council put together a bad dance.

There were red and pink balloons and streamers and lights, and even the DJ was wearing a white shirt and red vest to match. There was an even bigger banner with the words 'doGeo hDetartS wncae' stretched across it. A table sat in the corner with a punch bowl and paper cups and a pink table cloth covered in paper hearts. There were people dancing to the blasting music and people leaning against the walls and people sneaking out the door to escape supervision. The crowning piece was the giant black table cloth that had been hung up in the corner, red hearts stuck to it and a table nearby collecting money for couples to take pictures.

It felt like they had all just stepped into some cliché girly movie.

"Leo! Where have you been?" a tall black haired boy Percy recognized as Brett, Student Council President, walked over, grabbed Leo's shoulders and steered him towards the photo corner.

"We've been waiting for you for ten minutes! You've got a job to do, and we're paying you by the hours you're here, not the hours you don't show up for." Brett ranted, and Percy smirked as Leo threw a silent S.O.S. over his shoulder as everyone else.

"Bye Leo." Piper called, waving at him. Annabeth shook her head and said "Guess that explains why Leo chose Goode of all places."

"Hey, you have to pay for tickets before you can dance." A female voice called over from the corner.

A bored looking brunette was chewing gum and holding out her hand, a roll of tickets under her arm and a bag in her other hand full of money. She looked over their entire group, smiling at him but frowned at Annabeth who gave her a 'don't even think about it' look. She seemed to like Jason though, walking over to him first and giving him a bright smile.

"Only 5 dollars a ticket." She said, the sullen teenager gone and replaced with a bright happy one instead.

Jason looked uncomfortable, glancing back at him with a clear 'can you help a dude out'.

"I'll pay guys." Percy said, gently pushing Jason out of the way as Piper gave the girl dark looks, giving her the thirty dollars due. The girl smiled at Jason again and ripped him a handful of tickets.

"Have a good time." She said cheerfully, strutting off and glancing over her shoulder often as she walked back to a chair at the doors to the gym.

Jason sighed and said "Thanks Perce."

Percy grinned. "You can thank me by paying me ten bucks for your tickets. I'm out of cash."

Frank rolled his eyes before Percy said "You too Frank, ten bucks." Before dragging Annabeth out to where the other kids were dancing just as the DJ started up a slow song.

Annabeth's arms wound around his neck as Percy placed his hands on her hips, and they swayed back and forth to the music.

"You know, this might not be that bad." Annabeth finally admitted, and Percy couldn't stop the smirk.

"Does that mean I finally get to say I told you so?" he asked teasingly.

Annabeth deliberately stepped on his foot and said "Shut up Seaweed Brain, and just dance."

* * *

They wrapped up the slow dance before playing a loud song Percy didn't recognize, but the singer was talking about a wrecking ball and wall, so maybe it was about construction or something.

He rolled his eyes. Mortals came up with the weirdest ideas sometimes.

Annabeth dragged him off the dance area as soon as the song came on, muttering something about mortal girls and something else, but he guessed it would be safer to just assume the best and not pry.

Annabeth's answers confused him more times than explained anything anyway.

"Hey!" Leo called out, waving them over to the photo corner he was working. He held up his camera, pretended to take a picture and pointed at the table with the red head girl and a cash box, looking longingly at the dancing.

Against his better judgement and Annabeth's warnings, he dragged her along to the photo corner and asked "How's business Leo?"

Leo rolled his eyes and said "As boring as talking to Clovis on a good day. And Chatty Cathy over there isn't the best of company." He pointed his thumb at the red head over his shoulder, and suddenly grinned.

"You guys want a picture? I get a third of the money from pictures, so help a dude out, why don't ya?"

He glanced at Annabeth and she instantly shook her head, blonde hair flying.

"No. No way in Hades am I getting my picture taken." She protested, dragging her heels in the hardwood as Percy pulled her towards the black table cloth.

"Come on Wise Girl, just smile for the camera." He told her, smirking as he pulled her the stand next to him and said "Just think of how awesome of a boyfriend you have and it'll be fine."

Annabeth wacked the back of his head as Leo's camera flashed, obviously not waiting for them to smile. Percy pulled her under his arm, smiling his brightest at the camera. Annabeth sighed, but reluctantly smiled as well. The camera flashed again, and Percy released his girlfriend.

"There, your punishment is over." He told her. Annabeth rolled his eyes and stalked towards Leo, grabbing the camera to look at the pictures.

"That'll be five dollars." The red head called out lazily behind the table, gesturing to the hand drawn sign duct taped to the front of the table.

Percy reached into his pocket for some cash, but only pulled out Riptide and a ball of lint and a spare drachma, which he quickly stuffed back in his pocket.

"Hades, Jason didn't pay me back yet." He muttered under his breath. He glanced at Annabeth and did his best baby seal pleading look for her.

"You put me through the torture of taking pictures, then expect me to pay for it?" she asked, sarcasm heavy in her voice. He smiled and said "I'll pay you back, promise."

Annabeth shook her head as she pulled out the money from her purse.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." She told him, handing the girl the money, and grabbing the two pictures that were lying on the table.

"Hope you have a happy Valentine's Day." Leo called out after them, and Annabeth glared back at him over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you made me do that." She said, and Percy smirked at her.

"Come on, even you have to admit that was fun." He told her, and he caught a flash of her smile.

"Okay, it wasn't as painful as afternoon tea with Aphrodite. I'll give it that." She finally admitted.

Percy just grinned at her, shaking his head. She would never admit it when he was right.

There was the sound of glass shattering and the conversations flying back and forth freezing, as everyone turned towards the punch table.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, trying to see around the people flocking towards the scene.

"Can't see anything." He said, and Annabeth grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd towards whatever was happening.

It was quickly realized what had happened.

Frank was standing at the punch table, Hazel at his side, both frozen with shock. A tall blonde girl was dripping with red punch, her face as red as the drink under the wet mop of blonde hair that clung to her face. Her all white dress was stained a very nasty shade of washed out red, and the silence was only broken by the sound of the punch dripping off her dress and onto the floor and the music still playing overhead.

That changed quickly enough.

"You idiot!" the blonde squealed like Miss Piggy, throwing down her plastic cup and crushing it with one two inch high heel. "Do you know how much this dress cost? What it's worth? You've ruined it!"

Frank regained control over his tongue again, and started stammering out apologies.

"I'm so sorry, but you bumped into me and…"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent, even the music was turned down so the blonde's words could be heard by everyone.

She stalked forward and Frank backed away on instinct, pushing Hazel behind him. The blonde poked a finger in his chest and said "You will be hearing from my father about this. He's the school superintendent, and I can make your life miserable at Goode."

That might not be such a bad thing, considering both Frank and Hazel both went to school in San Francisco, a million states away.

Percy stepped forward and stood between the blonde and Frank and said "Calm down, it was an accident."

The blonde looked up at him and asked "Jackson? What are you defending this loser for?" she looked behind him and scowled at Frank.

"You bumped into Frank, it wasn't his fault." He told her again, but he knew that didn't matter to the blonde.

Her mascara was dripping down her face in long black lines, and her bangs fell into her eyes. She was a mess. But that only made the blonde angrier.

"Well, if it was _just an accident,_ then your buddy there won't mind paying for my dress!" she shouted, stomping her heel into the gym floor.

Finally, one of the teachers swooped in and took the girl by her shoulders.

"Come on dear, let's go get you cleaned up." Ms. Ruben ushered her towards the girls washrooms in the hall, and everyone watched her go by. As soon as the gym doors closed behind her, the music turned up louder and the party continued, everyone talking about the blonde covered in red punch.

He turned around to look at Frank, who blushed pink slightly and said "It was an accident. She bumped into Hazel and I caught her before she fell to the floor, and I knocked the punch bowl over onto her by accident."

Leo was suddenly beside them, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think Rebecca had steam coming out of her ears for a minute there. She needed some cooling down." Leo laughed, and held up his camera.

"Good thing I got a picture." He said, the grin turning into more of a smirk.

"That was Rebecca? You mean, Rebecca White?" he asked. Leo nodded hard and said "It was about time for someone to knock her off her pedestal with a little public humiliation. Good job to you Frank."

Frank blushed again and said "I better go apologize to her."

He made to go towards the exit, but Percy grabbed his shoulders and steered him around.

"I'd wait until maybe, next year, to apologize. Maybe even the ten year high school reunion." He told Frank, pushing him towards Hazel.

"That's how long it will take until she doesn't consider murdering you for her 'oh so fabulous' dress." Leo said, laughing and snapping a picture of Frank's red face.

The red headed girl from the photo corner appeared beside Leo and grabbed his shoulder.

"We have customers Leo." She said, dragging him back towards the photo corner.

"Hey Perce, tell Jason and Piper to stop by as well." Leo called out before he disappeared in the crowd with the red haired girl.

Hazel took Frank's hand and said "Come on, you can apologize later when we're all sure she won't kill you on the spot with her high heels." She told him, giggling as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

Frank tossed over his shoulder a "Thanks Percy." Before he disappeared as well.

Annabeth stood beside him and finally spoke. "So that was Rebecca White, the girl who kept hitting on you all first semester. Didn't look like she had good taste."

He looked down at his girlfriend and asked "What, you think I'm not good enough for other people?"

Annabeth shook her head and said "More she didn't have good taste in choosing guys who already had girlfriends. I think I'll have to talk to her later."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "You're cute when you're jealous."

Annabeth hit his shoulder and told him "I am not jealous of her Perseus Jackson."

He crossed his arms and said "Sure thing Wise Girl. Come on, the dance lasts for another hour."

She rolled her eyes at him, but allowed him to lead her back to the crowd of dancers.

It was maybe a half an hour later, when the music turned back to the song about construction and Annabeth pulled him away from the dancing and finally admitted "I don't like this song."

Percy listened to the words for a minute before nodding "Yeah, not exactly a top hit for me either."

The music kept blasting overhead, and the pounding was starting to give Percy a headache.

"Come on, let's go outside for a minute. It's getting loud in here." He told her, and weaved through the crowd with Annabeth beside him and headed out the door.

They passed the door with the same brunette standing bored guard with her Ziploc bag of money and her much smaller roll of tickets under her arm. She nodded to them as they passed, eyes still on the party that was going on inside.

They were almost at the door when there was the sound of female voices coming up, and Percy recognized Ms. Ruben.

"It's quite alright Rebecca, you look perfectly fine now. Thank goodness you had a second dress in you locker." Ms. Ruben said, and before Percy could say a word, Annabeth grabbed his hand and dragged him into one of the girls' washrooms in the hall.

She shut the door behind them and pressed her ear to the door as Rebecca's voice drifted down the hall. "I look ridiculous in this dress, and my father is going to hear about what that Frank kid did to the expensive dress he bought me." She ranted, and Ms. Ruben just shushed her and said "You look just fine. Now go back and enjoy the party Rebecca. I'll keep your other dress in the teacher's lounge, where you can pick it up before you leave."

Their voices faded as they passed again, and Percy looked around the bathroom.

"Seriously, this is the second time I've been in a girls' washroom, and I'm a guy. Is that a bad thing or no?" he asked. Annabeth glanced back at him and just sighed.

"Percy, there is no such thing as good luck for you." she told him.

Percy shrugged, feeling stupid and like a son of Aphrodite as he said "Well, it can't be all bad luck. I mean, I met you."

Annabeth didn't look back at him, a move he knew meant she was probably blushing or ignoring him for being a stupid Seaweed Brain. He kind of hoped it was the first option.

She looked back at him and asked "What, just because we're along in a room together, you think I'm just going to kiss you if you say something like that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and asked "Maybe?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "Let's go Seaweed Brain, before I leave you locked in here by yourself."

She opened the door and they left, nobody left behind locked in a washroom. They left out one of the side exits, Annabeth shoving a rock in the door frame before shutting it.

"Only you would let yourself get locked out of the school Seaweed Brain." She told him, and turned around and sighed.

"What you said before," she said, and looked him pointedly in the eye "It was kind of sweet, but if you tell anyone I said that, I will kick your _podex_ in the sword fighting arena when we get back."

Percy grinned and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and said "I try. Sometimes, being awesome comes naturally."

Annabeth kissed him again and breathed back "You are nowhere near as awesome as you think you are sometimes Seaweed Brain. Are you thinking like Leo right now?"

Percy grimaced and asked "Please don't talk about Leo when I'm trying to kiss my awesome girlfriend."

Annabeth nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Several minutes of not thinking later, they were sneaking back into the gym, flashing their tickets at the brunette who just sighed and waved them in.

Into the middle of a brewing fight.

"What the Hades?" Annabeth demanded, frowning and trying to see around the bodies packed together. It seemed the teachers were having the same problem, trying to push past students to stop the people chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT!" closer to the inside of the circle.

"How do we get in?" he asked.

Annabeth just elbowed the nearest kid out of the way and pushed her way in, like someone would during rush hour in a New York subway.

At the center of the circle, Percy wasn't that surprised to see Rebecca standing in at the edge of the small area of clear space, backed by two other girls wearing matching red dresses. Standing in the middle of the circle was Frank and another guy with his back to Percy, whose fists were raised and was yelling at Frank.

"What'd you do to my girlfriend?" the guy demanded, taking a step closer to Frank, who backed off a step. Hazel was standing with Piper and Jason, who were both holding her back from flying at the other guy, and Leo was standing nearby, holding up his camera and flashing pictures.

"It was an accident, dude I said I was sorry." Frank said, but the guy was a good half foot taller than Frank and looked more pissed then Mr. D on a bad day-which was every day.

"You'll be sorry, real sorry, after I'm through with you." the guy raised his fist to punch Frank, but Percy stepped forward.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hissed at him, but he ignored her.

"Hey, what are you doing to my friend?" Percy asked in his most impressive voice.

The guy froze, and Frank's eyes flicked between him and the monkey in the middle.

The guy slowly turned around, revealing slicked back brown hair, a set of blinding white teeth and a sharp weasel nose. His green eyes squinted at Percy and he asked "Jackson?"

Percy rolled his eyes "Why does everyone seem surprised I'm here?"

The guy- Trent, Percy remembered- laughed and said "Perseus Jackson, you are foolish to come into my hunting grounds." His blinding white teeth grew into sharpened points, and his eyes glowed blue with crackling electricity. The lights overhead flickered and the music exploded into a mess of static.

Percy grabbed Riptide and shouted "Get everyone out of here!" before uncapping his sword, the blade shining in the dim lights.

Trent laughed and said "You have been oblivious to my presence for weeks now Jackson, and you think you can defeat me now?"

Percy swung Riptide in a circle and said "Dude, I've faced a lot more monsters scarier then you dude, and you think you can beat me?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frank sneaking up behind Trent, wolf fangs jutting out of his mouth and claws growing from his hands. Not even daring to glance directly at Frank, Percy grinned at the monster and continued to do what he did best-distract.

"So, what are you hanging around Goode for?" he asked, circling slowly around the small open area of space that wasn't occupied by gawking students.

Trent laughed at him, and turned back on a fully morphed Frank, sending him flying across the gym and into the photo corner. Trent cackled and said "I am above such foolish tricks Perseus Jackson, so don't think they will work on me."

Trent's black leather jacket shredded as his body grew too large, his skin fading into a grey storm cloud that flickered with blue energy as giant ghostly angel wings sprouted from his back. Trent's smile was still blindingly bright, and his eyes still crackled with electricity. The lights above slowly exploded one by one, and students started screaming, flocking for the entrance.

Rebecca remained standing shocked in her spot, her face pale and damp hair turned into a mini afro as the electricity frizzed her hair.

"I thought you were an exchange student from Boston." She said stupidly, and Annabeth grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards the exit.

Trent laughed and continued growing until he towered over all of them, and a gust of wind almost knocked Percy off his feet.

Leo, meanwhile, was complaining.

"Seriously, you just scared away all my customers! What kind of business do you think I'm trying to run here?" Leo asked, rolling out of the way of a bolt of lightning that forked from one of the exploded lights overhead.

Annabeth cursed and said "It's a _venti_. Jason, can you get close enough?"

Jason was pinned to the floor, a cloudy fist keeping him on the ground.

"Little occupied right now." Jason groaned out, and Trent laughed.

"You demigods are the famous seven who saved the world? My brethren could destroy you in seconds." Trent obviously was one for gloating, and Percy used that to his advantage.

"If you're such a mighty monster, see if you can catch me?" he asked, dodging left the vapor foot that kicked in his direction.

Trent picked up Jason and threw him into the DJ's area, and said "Alright Perseus, you wish to play? Let's play."

A whip of blue energy grew from the _venti's _left fist, and with a flick of the wrist it was flying towards him.

He caught the whip on the flat of his sword, sending it flying back at Trent. The _venti _growled in anger and tried again, this time Percy rolled to the side.

"Leo, distract him!" he shouted, and he heard a faint "On it!" before fireballs were flying across the gym. Frank the wolf was back on his feet as Frank the bear, and he gave a menacing growl before going for the title of World's Hairiest Sumo Wrestler.

Frank slammed into Trent's back, forcing him somehow to the ground and pinning him there, growling and grunting as he did so.

"Unhand me!" Trent shouted, writhing to get free. Piper had ran over to where Jason and fallen and had one of his arms over her shoulder, holding him upright. A bloody cut trickled across his hairline and he looked dazed and confused.

Annabeth suddenly tackled him to the ground as a hairy Frank flew past, morphing as he was midair into a hawk and crying, he circled overhead.

He glanced up at Annabeth.

"Thanks." He said.

Annabeth pulled him up and said "Don't mention it Seaweed Brain."

Trent, free from bear Frank's grip, roared and smoky wings batting at the air, winds beat across the gym. Paper streamers fluttered and the few remained lights overhead swayed dangerously, one nearly taking on Frank as he flew by.

"You got a plan worthy of Athena Wise Girl?" he asked, tugging her and ducking behind the punch table as winds buffeted at them, threatening to knock them down. Hazel was standing with hands outstretched, pale clouds of smoke extending from her outstretched hands and billowing around her like a cloud, but it kept vanishing as the powerful winds ripped it away.

"You demigods stand no chance against me." Trent roared.

Annabeth glanced down at his sword and said "You distract, I'll sneak around."

From the purse she somehow still had with her, she pulled out her dagger and magic Yankees hat, tugging it on her head and kissed his cheek before vanishing from sight.

Percy grinned. "Shouldn't I be wishing you good luck instead? It's kind of our thing."

A hand smacked the back of his head and said grunted "Right. Distracting."

He ran out, waving at Trent like he was landing a plane.

"Hey! Ugly!" not one of his more creative insults, but it got the same result. Trent glanced over at him and he pointed out "You still haven't caught me yet."

He ducked behind the punch table again as the vapor hand reached out to grab him, swatting the table aside and pinned Percy to the wall, Riptide slipping from his hand and falling to the floor below.

Trent's face loomed over him, fireballs flying through his body to no effect.

"I think I'll kill you first." Trent finally said, reaching with his other hand, finger's crackling with electricity.

Dying from being shocked by a finger. What a way to go. He could already hear the Stolls laughing at him now.

Before the finger could fry his insides, he spotted Annabeth on Trent's back, dagger raised to strike.

"You can't do that, but I can get you an I.O.U for one killing. There's a line of people, actually." Percy said as a final distraction.

Annabeth's dagger made contact, sinking into the smoky form, but it was useless. Trent glanced back at her, and Annabeth jumped off in time before she could have been stuck between a _venti_ and a wall.

"Pesky demigods." Trent grunted, turning just in time to get a fireball in the face.

"Bull's-eye!" Leo cried out and Percy slipped between foggy fingers and landed on the floor.

There was a loud crackle of lightning and Percy turned away as a bright blue bolt of lightning narrowly missed Annabeth as she raced across the gym floor, leaving a smoking crater.

"Stay STILL!" Trent shouted in frustration, and Percy jogged to Jason and Piper, hoping Hazel, Leo, Frank and Annabeth could keep Trent occupied for a minute.

"You guys fought a _venti _last year, how did you kill that one?" he asked, and took some of Jason's weight off Piper's shoulders.

Piper shrugged. "Jason just stabbed it with his sword and it disintegrated. Maybe it's because he's a son of Jupiter."

Jason shook his head slightly and slowly stood, wiping at his bleeding forehead.

"Just get him to stand still for a second, and I think I can hit him." Jason said, squinting at Trent, no doubt having double vision.

Hello concussion.

Percy reached into his pocket for the square of ambrosia he always kept with him for emergencies, which happened on a daily basis, and said "Just make sure you don't hit me. I don't look good electrified."

Jason nodded and chewed on the godly food, the cut fading to look weeks old and he stood straighter, a faint red tinge rising to his face.

He grabbed the rest of the baggie and said "Don't think Leo would appreciate you stealing his gig of lighting on fire."

"I heard that!" Leo called back at them, and Percy shrugged.

"Make sure you aim straight, and if you seeing more than one Trent, get Piper to point him out." He said, pulling the reappeared Riptide from his pocket and charging into battle.

"Back him into a corner!" he shouted to everyone, stabbing into Trent's foot and using what Leo once dubbed 'the Force', made the remaining punch into a small watery fist that pummeled Trent back into what used to be the photo corner. Leo made a circle of fire, Frank turning into a bear again and Annabeth and Hazel both swinging daggers, they backed Trent into a corner slowly, but surely.

"Stop it, you foolish demigods cannot cage me!" Trent cried out, attempting to kick Hazel away. Frank growled, instantly coming to the defense of his girlfriend.

"Caging you isn't the plan. Jason, now!" Annabeth shouted, and the remained lights exploded in a shower of glass. Jason was in the air, holding his gladius he had pulled from somewhere and striking the _venti _in the heart in a full on, electric charged 'son of Jupiter' show of power.

Percy smirked. Show off.

Trent screamed as the blade connected where his heart should be, the clouds exploding and fading into the air. The gym was dark except for a few pink and red lights still glowing half-heartedly, and it was dead silent except for everyone panting for breath.

Frank looked around and said "I don't even want to guess what kind of excuse the mortals will come up with for this one."

Leo shrugged and hefted his camera again, which somehow had survived the monster attack.

"Doesn't matter. I've still got my little Baby here." Leo grinned, raised the camera to his face and snapped another picture. Annabeth, standing nearby, raised her dagger to rest at Leo's throat and pulled the camera from his hands.

"Stop. Taking. Pictures." She said in a low growl, and Leo swallowed.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." He stammered, and Annabeth shoved the camera back into Leo's chest.

Again, he smirked. Best girlfriend _ever_.

Annabeth walked over to him, and when he gave her a questioning look, she shrugged.

"Don't tell me it wasn't annoying you." she told him, marching towards the exit.

"I'll call Argus, tell him to come pick us up." She called over her shoulder as she left.

He glanced back at the rest of the demigods, and Leo took another picture of them as soon as Annabeth was out of sight.

"Man Perce, I don't know how you put up with Annabeth." He finally said, heading towards the photo corner table with the surprisingly, intact cash box.

Piper frowned. "Leo, I thought you were above stealing?" she asked as Leo pulled out a few bills and fingered through them as he counted.

"I am." He said as he pocketed the money "That's my pay for working the camera tonight. A third of the donations. I am not being cheated of my hard earned money just because some big bad _venti _showed up and decided to party."

Piper rolled her eyes and Frank smacked his forehead.

"He's hopeless." Jason said, and there was the sound of a honking horn outside.

Annabeth appeared in the gym doorway again and called "Argus is here. He's driving us back to Percy's."

Everyone headed towards the door, all talking about the _venti _and how awesome the dance was before the monster decided to join.

He frowned. Since when had they all agreed his place was H.Q?

* * *

Back at his apartment, everyone was relaxed and the T.V. was on, some stupid romantic comedy or something was on, but Percy wasn't paying attention. He was running his fingers through Annabeth's curls, twining them around his fingers until Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, a silent 'stop it', before settling back against his side.

"You know." She whispered in his ear, her head on his shoulder "the dance wasn't all that bad."

He grinned. "So…that means you had fun?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "I didn't say that Seaweed Brain, but it wasn't a total disaster. I did work off some negative energy on that _venti _though."

Percy grinned and rested his head on top of hers. Piper and Jason were sitting together on the other side of the couch, and Leo was sitting between Frank and Hazel, eating the biggest bag of Skittles Percy had ever seen, which meant nothing good. That much sugar combined with a hyper active, ADHD kid like Leo.

He should probably hide the breakable stuff in his apartment. Then hide the toaster. It still hadn't recovered after the last time Leo tried to 'fix it'.

The girl on the screen was talking to the fake supermodel guy, fake crying over some stupid issue that was nothing compared to saving the world, but he wasn't about to argue with a T.V. in front of his friends anyway.

He knew when Annabeth fell asleep against him, her hand still in his and when she snored softly into his shoulder.

Huh. He drooled, she snored. Go figure.

He pulled his girlfriend closer to him and relaxed against the couch cushions.

Like Wise Girl said, the dance hadn't been that bad. Even before the _venti _showed up.

**So, thanks to Rebecca, Trent, Brett, mysterious boring red head and brunette girl attracted to Jason for taking part and putting up with me writing them as slightly jerk-like in character, but not that bad. I also threw in a monster because Smile for the Camera didn't have a real monster, so it seemed stupid not to have one in this one. Demigods attract monsters, its PJO 101, hello.**

**Drop a review once you're done. I worked hard on this, and I want to know what you thought. Your opinion is important to me, but if you insult me just to be mean, I will take your words for what they are. Nothing. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
